Indi and Romeo A True Love Story
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: Set from when Ruby tells Romeo she's pregnant. Does Romeo love Indi? Does she love him. What lies on the horizon. Please R
1. Chapter 1

It has been four weeks since Sasha's 16th birthday party. It was also four weeks since Indi and Romeo had ended their relationship. Not long after the end of her relationship Indi had started dating Logan Meyer but Logan and Indi broke up and Logan left down under Australia and moved to Hong Kong for a job. Romeo however was in a relationship with the deceased sergeant's daughter, Ruby Buckton. Romeo was only half happy in his relationship with Ruby. The day Romeo was going to end it with Ruby was the day that Ruby was magically pregnant with his child so he decided to stay to be a father to his little boy or girl.

xx-xx

Ruby sat on the bed in hers and Romeo's caravan. She held the tiny thongs Romeo and brought for their child. Tears were streaming down her face. She had to do it; she had to tell Romeo about the pregnancy. Ruby reached into her pocket and grabbed her IPhone. She typed the message and then sent it to Romeo. Romeo who was at the surf club heard his phone beep. He grabbed it off the bench and looked at the screen

_1 text message from Ruby: Hey babe, meet me at the beach in five. X Ruby_

Romeo sent the message back in just a few seconds after Ruby sent hers

_Sure babe, see ya soon. Xx Romeo_

Xx-xx

Ruby put on her thongs and cardigan and headed for the beach, she watched the waves as she waited for Romeo.

Romeo finished his vanilla milkshake and he made his way down to the beach. When he got to the beach he spotted Ruby straight away. She was standing in the sand watching as the waves crashed upon the shore and staring at the horizon. He ran down to her. "Hey" Romeo said. Ruby turned around and smiled. He grabbed her hand in his and the couple walked down to the clear, blue water. Ruby turned and faced Romeo. She grabbed his right arm and started to rub it up to his elbow whilst he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "I love you Romeo," Ruby started but was cut off by Romeo, "I love you to Rubes." She smiled before continuing. "The day I told you I was pregnant was the day that you were going to break up with me. I panicked; I didn't want to lose you. I was never pregnant." Romeo suddenly felt full of anger. He turned away from Ruby and stormed up the beach. He unlocked the caravan and grabbed his suitcase and started throwing things in. When he was finished he rushed out the door. Ruby tried to hold him back but it was no use. She fell to the ground crying watching through blurry eyes as Romeo walked off and didn't look back.

AN_- Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. Feel free to review._


	2. Chapter 2

Indi was totally exhausted after a double shift at the Pier Diner where she worked. But in the end it was totally worth it, she has money in the bank and that was all that mattered.

"Indi I'm so sorry but can you stay a bit longer, Ruby called she sounded strange. I'm going to see what's wrong." Leah said rushing into the kitchen. Indi although she hates Ruby for many reasons agreed to stay and help Marilyn- the fun, chirpy Summer Bay resident. Leah picked up her bag and said, "Thank-you so much. I'll pay you a bit extra." "Oh Leah you don't have to." "It's ok, see ya." Leah said walking out of the room leaving Indi and Marilyn alone.

After cleaning tables ten and five and closing the kitchen at 8:30 the workload was minimal so Indi and Marilyn sat down at a table and had a coffee and an herbal tea for Marilyn. It was pretty quiet, to quiet for Indi. "What do you think it wrong with Ruby? It could be pregnancy hormones right?" Indi asked. Marilyn looked up from her cup of tea and said "Oh my darling Indi haven't you heard Ruby lost the baby. She had a miscarriage." Indi almost chocked on her coffee.

"What?" Indi said not believing what Marilyn had just said. Indi looked at the table before saying, "Do they know why? Is she ok? Is Romeo ok?" "I don't think they went to the hospital afterwards you know but we'll find out about Ruby and Romeo now." Marilyn said pointing as Leah walked back through the diner door. "Leah!" Marilyn called. Leah spotted them and smiled as she walked over. "How was Ruby what was wrong?" Marilyn asked obviously curiously. "She's ok I guess. Romeo packed up his bags and left her." "Why would he just leave her? Just because she had a miscarriage doesn't mean he should leave her. They are going through the same thing." Marilyn stated judging Romeo which was making Indi furious. "I'm sure there is an explanation for his behaviour. I mean he wouldn't just leave her unless something else had happened, right?" Indi said defending her ex-husband. "Where is he?" Indi asked Leah. "He's at Angelo's apparently trying to drink away his sorrows. "I need to speak to him. Find out what's going on. Since you're back now, can I go please?" Indi asked. "Sure, Indi and thanks so much." Indi said smiling watching as Indi hung up her pink and blue apron, grabbed her handbag and heading out the door.

Upon arriving at Angelo's Indi knew Romeo was here. She could hear his drunken voice asking Mr Darryl Braxton or Brax as he liked to be called, the owner of Angelo's, lots of silly questions about what would go better with beer or something like that. Indi couldn't tell he was just so drunk! Indi walked down to him and sat down on the stool next to him. "You know drinking won't help you get over the miscarriage." Indi said as Romeo drank another mouthful of his drink of some kind of alcohol. He put down his glass before staring into it. After a minute he looked up at Indi. "It was a lie. Ruby didn't miscarry. She was never pregnant. The whole thing, a lie." Indi was shocked. First ruby take Indi away and make him fall for her then she says she pregnant and now she has lied not only about being pregnant but having a miscarriage. Lie upon lie upon lie. How could Ruby have done that to him? Brax turned around from putting the clean glasses in the cupboard and said, "That doesn't sound like something Ruby would do." Romeo looked away from Indi and straight to Brax. "Brax I know it doesn't sound like something she would do but she did it. She lied now give me another drink and Indi you don't need to be here." "Romeo, actually I do." "Brax, one more drink please." Romeo asks childishly. "A coffee." Brax says before he walks away to the coffee machine and makes Romeo a coffee. After Romeo had finished drinking his coffee he was slightly behaving less drunk. "Romeo do you want me to take you home or anything?" "He thinks about it for a moment before reaching down for his bags. Once he has them in his hands he gets off the bar stool and says, "Indi take me home not to Ruby's please the farmhouse your house. Can I crash the night?" Indi has no choice but to say yes she grabs his bags off him and helps him to walk out of Angelo's and to Indi's silver car.

After a quiet one hour drive home they reach Indi's house and she helps him to get to the couch where he would spend the night. She takes off his shoes and goes to get him a blanket. Well she's out of the room he'd out like a light. Indi returns to the room with a blue blanket. She covers him with it before getting a glass of water, turning off the light and going to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight streamed through the window of the lounge room and onto Romeo's face. The sunlight burned his eyes and he soon woke up. He remembered going to Angelo's but he had no idea about how he ended up in the Walker's household. He got up and got a glass of water. He grabbed a bowl and cereal out of the pantry. He figured they wouldn't mind if he had a bite to eat. After finishing his cereal he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note before heading out of the house and up the long drive way to the bus stop where he would catch a bus into town and go to the hospital for his appointment.

Indi woke up to hearing her idiot brother Dex and younger sister Sasha arguing in the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she went to inspect and find out what they were fighting about. "Hey guys what's going on?" Indi asked but they just kept arguing and arguing. Indi got fed up and yelled at them "WHAT IS GOING ON?" This was left for you and Dex and I wanted to read it it's from Romeo." Sasha explained. "Ok can I have it." Sasha passed the letter to Indi and she opened it. Inside it said:

_Indi,_

_I'm guessing it was probably you that brought me to your house last night when I was drunk. Well at least I think I was drunk I have a pounding headache to prove it. Anyway, thank-you so much. I'm looking around but if there isn't anywhere else is it ok if I stay with you and everyone for a while? Ruby well, she was never pregnant and she didn't miscarry. It ws a lie and I cannot go back to her. But you probably already know that because I vaguely remember telling you and Brax last night. I'll catch you later thanks so much again_

_Romeo_

Indi finished reading the note and then went to her bedroom. She went to her closet and picked out her favourite outfit, denim shorts and a black singlet. She went out the front door and left the farmhouse.

"Hey, guys." Indi said to Sash and Leah who were working behind the cash register and serving customers. "Hi" Leah said watching Indi as she walked over to the aprons and put one on. The diner was flat chat all morning. All the girls had something to do. Indi and Sasha took turns working the cash register whilst Leah worked in the kitchen.

At 12:40 it was time for Indi's break so she decided to head down to the beach. She slipped off her thongs and walked along the sand. "Indi!" Romeo called to Indi who was now sitting in the sand staring out into space. Indi looked up to find Romeo walking up to her with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, how's the head?" Indi asked smiling at him. "Oh it's great!" Romeo replied sarcastically making Indi laugh lightly. "Ok then, so why are you smiling? It's obviously not about your poor head." "I have just been to the hospital to see my doctor. He gave me the all clear to surf." He said slightly giving away how happy and excited he was. "Oh Romeo, that's awesome. Congratulations." Indi said feeling really happy for him. For a moment both Indi and Romeo were really happy talking like they did in the old times but then all the happiness left. It was now back into the real world. "So have you talked to ruby?" indie asked wondering if he had seen or spoken to his girlfriend. "Nope and I don't ever want to see her ever again." Indi really respected what he had said but he needed to sort it out. "Romeo, I know what your saying but you need to see her and talk to her. Let her explain." Romeo got angry he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to let her explain. She had faked a pregnancy and then lied about a miscarrige. "Indi, please I don't have to and I don't want to. She lied to me." Indi left the whole Ruby issue alone after that. "So you're allowed to surf now. Have you been out yet?" Romeo looked at her a thankful emotion across his face. "No I haven't been out yet. Wanna go?" "Indi took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. indi had been on her break for an hour. "Yeah, we should go out. How about after work?" "What time will that be?" Romeo asked her. he was gald that they could move on and still be friends after they had split up. "Around 2 maybe?" "See ya then."

After meeting Indi at the beach and deciding to go surfing with her Romeo went ringing around to see if he could find a place to live. He asked basically everyone he knew that lived away from the big house and the caravan park. No-one had any rooms avaliable. He kept looking but had no luck. It dragged on and soon it was 2 oclock and he had to meet Indi for their surf.

"Hey Romeo." indi said as she arrived at the beach saw Romeo. "Hey." Romeo replied whilst applying sunscreen. "You ready?" Indi asked as she recieved the sunscreen from Romeo and started to put some on. "Yes of course!" Romeo replied enthusiastically. They started to make their way down to the beach unaware ofRuby watching them. Ruby watched them jealously thinking that it should be her in the water with Romeo. With him as he surfed for the first time after the accident which by the way wouldn't of happened if at the surf competition if Ruby had of just stayed away from the guy that crashed into Romeo.


End file.
